


Seven Weeks

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Seven weeks before your bill comes due you realize that the majority of demons you and Sam have been coming across no longer tease you with what to expect upon your arrival in hell.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Weeks

Seven weeks before your bill comes due you realize that the majority of demons you and Sam have been coming across no longer tease you with what to expect upon your arrival in hell. It’s apparently more fun to taunt Sam about his inevitable battle with Lilith. They don’t even bother messing with you in his presence anymore.

However, when Sammy is holed up with his research, desperately looking for a way to break your deal, more and more demons approach you – not to torment you with tales of hell, but to attempt to recruit you to their factions.

Common belief down below seems to be that you aren’t too far away from having your humanity stripped from your bones as it is. While they’ll acknowledge you have an irritating tendency of saving meat suits, they’ve decided it’s more an ingrained habit brought about by your upbringing rather than an innate desire to do good.

After Casey, you made it a point to memorize the strongest exorcism spell you could find, and sent the first half-dozen demons back to their masters with their message unheard. But instead of being mad, the ones that followed were apologetic; almost embarrassed by the way their colleagues had botched such simple messages.

It took you almost two weeks, but you came to understand that there are three major groups down below. The first group, and apparently the most vocal, is composed of sinners, people who were evil to begin with, and jumped at the chance to join the horde and wreak havoc on mankind as opposed to trying to hang onto their humanity and being tortured for centuries.

The second group, smaller but angrier and more determined, are comprised of people who had made deals with devils. They weren’t necessarily evil in life, but they had looked for easy answers. When faced with the prospect of centuries of torture, many of them simply joined the cause, rather than fight it, and in doing so managed to retain some glimpse of who they were on earth…like Ruby.

The third group is compromised of the upper echelon of hell, demons so old that their origins are nothing more than myth now. Yellow Eyes. The Seven Deadly Sins. Demons who have no use for the evil horde, except as minions or playthings. You aren’t approached by these demons and only come to understand their place in things by what your recruiters don’t say.

The first group is led by Lilith; although you are being approached by, for lack of a better word, middle management, who think their fearless leader is being a tiny bit short-sighted, although they never use that word, in wanting to take Sam out of the equation. They’re very honest, well, honest for demons, in their desire to have you on their side to help sway Sam to get with the program.

Personally, you think they’re just trying to hedge their bets. If Sam should win, they’ll present you to him as a gift, in exchange for their lives. If Sam should lose, you’ll be a gift to Lilith, no doubt as a pet to be tortured whenever the whim comes upon her until God decides enough is enough and ends everything.

For all intents and purposes, the second group seems to have a better handle on the big picture. They believe that in the attempt to break your contract Sam will open the pathways placed in his brain by Ol’ Yellow Eyes. Further, they seem to believe that once you’ve been taken, Sam will take on Lilith in a battle that will make the world wars look like mere skirmishes in comparison.

If Lilith wins, they’ll need your expertise to help them survive, as Lilith apparently has no need for dealmakers. If Sam wins…they’re terrified of what life on Earth will become.

And that’s essentially the crux of the matter.

Demons like the earth and her inhabitants. They like living with no rules. No penalties, except those imposed by hunters, and quite frankly, only the newbies, the stupid, or the cocky get caught. There’s always a threat of angelic retribution, but no one can remember the last time anyone saw or even heard about an angel, and like humanity, most demons have written them off as a myth.

If Lilith wins, it’ll mean the destruction all their favorite toys (meaning meat suits).

If Sam wins, it’ll mean the destruction of earth.

Your recruiters reinforce your belief that your deal is iron clad, that no matter what Sam tries you have a one-way ticket to the molten pit. The second group is rather apologetic about the fact that you have to lose your soul. They tell you if they could finagle it some way, they’d let you keep it – after all, you are something of a celebrity down below. But apparently your contract is being held by someone pretty high in the food chain.

That fact doesn’t negate their reasoning that you’re needed in order to keep Sammy grounded. The second group tells you they’re pretty sure about where you’re going to be kept. Moles have already been placed and plans are in the works to break you out as soon as your soul has been ripped from your consciousness. They don’t expect your answer topside. After all, they tell you, you should be enjoying your remaining time topside, but they do urge you to think about your options.

Options.

It’s enough to make you laugh – hysterically.

All your life you’ve looked after your brother. In fact, your definition of ‘brother’ is just that…looking after Sammy.

And you have to admit, the second group does make a good point. Better a soulless demonic brother than no brother at all.


End file.
